Tanabata's Hope
by celynnkoo
Summary: Dua orang yang mencinta dengan nasib yang berbebeda. Ketika mereka terpisahkan oleh takdir yang begitu menyakitkan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Menyerah? Atau tetap melawan rintangan demi rintangan yang menghalangi agar mereka tetap bersama? (A Seventeen Story - Wonwoo x Jeonghan with Genderswitch!Jeonghan) [Rating sewaktu-waktu akan berubah]


**Tanabata's Hope**

 **Celynn Koo**

 **A Seventeen Story**

 **Disclaimer : Jalan cerita milik saya, ini cerita fiktif. Jika ada kesamaan kejadian dan nama, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Warning : GS, Modern!AU, Takes place in Japan.**

 **Cast :**

 **Yoon Jeonghan (GS) – Hana**

* * *

 **Ichi**

Umurnya baru saja menginjak lima belas tahun ketika ia sudah memutuskan jalan hidupnya, menjadi seorang _geisha_. Kala itu, ibunya menolak dengan keras. Sebagai seorang _single parent_ yang hanya memiliki satu sama lain sebagai batu sandungan, tentu ketika anak gadisnya mengatakan keinginannya menjadi seorang _artisan_ terkenal di Negeri Sakura itu adalah menolak. Beliau sama sekali tidak mau anaknya hidup di tengah-tengah dunia hiburan malam, yang tidak memperbolehkan keluarga mereka untuk menggapai dan menghubungi mereka.

Sama sekali sebuah mimpi buruk bagi semua ibu.

Namun Yoon Jeonghan kukuh, tetap berdiri tegak walaupun ibunya mencercanya, memakinya, mengancamnya. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia membungkuk di lantai dan di hadapan ibu beserta kakek neneknya, sebuah posisi yang teramat sempurna dengan tangan tertumpuk diatas satu sama lain dan kaki yang dilipat dibawah tubuh rampingnya. Kala itu, Nyonya Yoon tahu bahwa ia telah kalah dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa suara, membiarkan ayah-ibunya untuk membantu anaknya duduk tegak kembali.

Yoon Jeonghan terlahir dalam keadaan cantik luar biasa; matanya yang bulat bewarna cokelat hangat dengan beberapa bagian yang bewarna biru terang, wajahnya oval dan bibirnya yang tipis murah senyum serta bewarna merah muda. Rambutnya bewarna hitam jelaga, mengikal ke dalam di ujungnya. Ia terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, _awalnya_. Pada umur delapan tahun, ia menempelkan tulisan _bajingan_ di dahi ayahnya; jangan bertanya dari mana ia belajar kata itu di umur delapan tahun.

Mantan ayahnya adalah seorang yang begitu lemah terhadap tekanan dan begitu perusahaannya bangkrut, ia langsung mengelilingi dirinya dengan miras-miras dan wanita-wanita murahan dari klub sehingga berakhir pergi bersama seorang dari wanita itu. Meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk kesenangan duniawi belaka. Dalam umur belia itulah Jeonghan mulai menganggap cinta sebagai suatu omong kosong. Beruntung Nyonya Yoon adalah seorang wanita yang tidak pantang menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Dalam waktu sesingkat empat tahun, beliau membangun perusahaannya sendiri dari nol. Joenghan tahu, bahwa terkadang ibunya akan terbangun pada subuh hari hanya untuk menangis dan mengusap wajah ayahnya dari bingkai kaca pigura yang telah beliau simpan dalam-dalam lemari kayunya.

Walaupun begitu, Jeonghan tetap menganggap ibunya kuat.

* * *

Kala umurnya genap lima belas tahun, ibu beserta nenek mengantarnya ke Miyagawa-cho, salah satu distrik geisha yang berada di Kyoto. Ibunya ternyata mempunyai seorang sahabat yang merupakan seorang geisha yang telah mengundurkan diri, memutuskan untuk membangun _okiya_ miliknya sendiri dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang _okaa-san_ ; ketika mendengar keinginan anak semata wayang sahabatnya ingin menjadi seorang geisha, ia langsung bersedia menerimanya. Dengan itu, beliau langsung mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mendatangkan Jeonghan beserta dirinya agar gadis itu dapat di wawancarai langsung oleh sahabatnya.

Sahabatnya menerima Jeonghan, dia memuji gadis itu sebagai seorang yang pintar, cantik, dan manis; beliau mengangguk dengan bangga, namun masih ada kejanggalan dalam hatinya. Meskipun begitu, untuk mewujudkan mimpi anak gadisnya, ibunya tetap melepaskan Jeonghan; mencium dahinya dan mencubiti pipi gembulnya yang bewarna kemerahan seperti buah persik matang, itu terakhir kalinya Jeonghan menyaksikan ibu dan neneknya menangis.

 _Okaa-san_ , beliau menyuruhnya memanggil begitu, menggiringnya dan berceloteh sambil membiarkan Jeonghan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya; ada sebuah taman sederhana dengan sebuah kolam kecil lengkap dengan air mancur kecil juga dan didominasi dengan ikan koi yang berenang kesana kemari. Interior dari _okiya_ tersebut seperti rumah-rumah megah Jepang kuno pada umumnya, dengan _tatami_ yang tertata apik dan rapih sebagai lantainya, dan pengokoh bangunan yang kebanyakan terbuat dari bambu maupun rotan. Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kertas bewarna putih gading dengan tulisan _'tidak boleh masuk'_ dalam huruf kanji yang rumit.

Ketika dibuka, Jeonghan mendapati sebuah meja kecil dari kayu jati dan tiga buah bantal duduk. Ada sebuah laci di belakang meja tersebut, penuh dengan gulungan-gulungan beserta amplop cokelat, dan didingnya dihiasi dengan gambar-gambar _ukiyo-e_. _Okaa-san_ memberikan isyarat kepadanya untuk duduk di hadapannya ketika beliau sudah menyamankan dirinya di bantal duduk miliknya dengan kaki terlipat rapih ditindih dengan massa tubuhnya. Jeonghan meninggalkan kopernya di depan dan mendudukan dirinya dengan punggung tegak dan kaki serta tangan yang terlipat rapih. Wanita di hadapannya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, sedikit takjub, "Sering melakukan ini?"

Jeonghan mengangguk dengan sebuah rona tipis di pipinya, "Kakek dan nenek tidak suka dengan meja makan tinggi beserta kursinya; merepotkan, komentar mereka." Wanita dengan rambut hitam cepolan itu mengangguk mengerti, mengambil sebuah amplop kertas cokelat dari belakang tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berukuran folio dengan foto 4x4 Jeonghan di ujung kirinya, tersenyum dengan mata menyipit.

"Jeonghan, hm? Nama korea, ya?" Jeonghan mengangguk. "Aku akan mengganti namamu, menjadi _Hana_. Kamu bersedia?" Jeonghan mengecap namanya di dalam otak dan memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai nama barunya, tersenyum persis seperti di foto dan mengangguk. _Okaa-san_ terkekeh dan mencap kertas itu dengan sebuah stempel kuno, "Kau benar-benar mirip ibumu. Nah, dengan ini, kau legal menjadi seorang _shikomi_? Siap?"

Jeonghan menjilat bibirnya yang kering, sebuah senyuman mengembang hingga matanya, "Tentu saja, _Okaa-san_. _Okiya_ ini adalah rumahku sekarang." Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya.

 _Tsudzuku_

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Tema fanfik yang memang sudah banyak namun idenya tiba-tiba muncul ketika di tengah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Latar waktunya modern dan latar tempatnya di Miyagawa-cho, Kyoto. Saya melakukan** ** _research_** **hanya dari internet, beberapa** ** _blog_** **orang dan** ** _Wikipedia_** **. Menggunakan Jeonghan karena, yah, untuk mengenang dirinya yang sudah berambut pendek. Dan, maafkan, atas singkatnya bagian ini.**

 ** _And I am also a sucker for pretty boys, so._**

 **Mulai** ** _chapter_** **kedua, Jeonghan sudah menjadi** ** _Hana_** **dan didalam cerita akan dipanggil** ** _Hana_** **. Untuk karakter lainnya, akan diinformasikan selanjutnya; kemungkinan besar bersamaan dengan judul yang diletakkan di atas cerita.**

 ** _Comments, critics, etcetera are really appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day, folks!_**

 **Celynn Koo.**


End file.
